El bolso que se perdió en una puesta de sol
by scienceFragile
Summary: Yachi no sabía nada, o quizás simplemente no quiso saberlo. ¡Pero aprovecharía esa oportunidad para decir todo lo que sentía...! O no, sí, muy probablemente no.


_Nombre raro para fic raro._

 _Amo a Yachi, y a Kageyama, y a Hinata, y a todos._

 _Me encantaría un KageHina canon, pero también un Hinachi canon. La Juli no sabe lo que quiere :'^(_

 _Espero que les guste este fic cortito que se me ocurrió estuchando t.A.T.u ¡Muchas gracias por entrar a leerlo!_

 _ **El bolso que se perdió en la puesta de sol**_

…

Yachi no tenía idea de nada, o mejor dicho, quiso no saberlo.

Ese día, ese día se había decidido a decirle a Hinata todo lo que llevaba dentro. Tuvo su oportunidad, el momento y la ocasión; fue durante el fin de semana, se había encontrado con Shoyo de pura casualidad, justo ella pasaba por el parque en bicicleta, y él, estaba detenido y sentado sobre unas vallas de madera. Su bici se encontraba recostada contra las vallas.

Pasaron los minutos hablando, estaba ya siendo hora de que el sol bajara, y el cielo se tiñó de naranjas y rosados. Yachi miró de reojo al peli naranja, estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa que le golpeaba en la cara.

El corazón se le detuvo.

Jugó con una gargantilla que su madre le había regalado hace tiempo, y bajó la cabeza. Movió sus pies, y tomo aire; abrió la boca, más no dijo nada.

Y se fue, despidiéndose de Shoyo con la mano, subiéndose a su bicicleta, y pedaleando lejos de ahí. Lejos de Shoyo, lejos del "Me gustas" que casi soltó. Miró el cielo mientras un viento helado le pegaba contra el rostro por la velocidad a la que iba, ¿Cuándo empezó a refrescar? ¿Cuándo se hizo de noche? Se detuvo, para mirar la hora en su celular, el cual debía estar en su cartera que…

… no estaba sobre sus hombros.

Soltando un grito de desesperación, se subió a su bici y pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo. ¡Se había olvidado su cartera donde estaba Shoyo! Suspiró y sorbió su nariz. El frio había subido más. Suerte que no había pedaleado tan lejos.

Se bajó de la bicicleta unos pocos metros más allá de donde se había encontrado con Hinata, y camino lo que le faltaba, es que le dolía estar sentada mucho tiempo en el asiento de la bici cuando pasó por baches y piedras en el camino.

Suspiró aliviada al notar la bici de Shoyo a la distancia, aún no se había ido, lo cual significaba que su cartera seguiría a salvo junto a él…

-… Tengo que devolverle esto a Yachi-san.

-Seguro ya se fue. – ¿Eh?

Se detuvo y abrió tanto los ojos como la boca.

-¡K-Kageyama!

Sí, ese que estaba acorralando a Shoyo contra las vallas de madera sin dudas era Kageyama. Ese que intentaba besar a Shoyo sin dudas era Kageyama. Ese que estaba besando a Shoyo era sin dudas ¡Kageyama Tobio!

Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, y antes de que la notaran, se retiró marcha atrás silenciosamente.

Hinata tenía su cartera aferrada a sus manos mientras Kageyama le besaba, no era un buen momento para ir a recuperarla.

Aún en shock pedaleo el resto del camino a su casa despacio y metida en sus pensamientos. A decir verdad, eso no le sorprendía. No le sorprendía para nada. Esos dos eran muy obvios – Hinata sobre todo – pero no quiso verlo. Sí, quizá se negaba a verlo porque ella también gustaba de Shoyo de esa forma, y no quería aceptar que el chico del cual gustaba tirase para, uh, el otro lado.

Y eso la llevo a terminar justo como estaba ahora; acostada en su cama, a oscuras, mirando el techo y escuchando música a todo volumen.

 _Hinata._

Suspiró, corriendo la mirada hacía la pared de su cuarto, había varios papeles pegados en ella. Horarios del club, de clases y alguno que otro dibujo que ella había hecho y le había gustado mucho.

Vago por sus pensamientos, y en una de esas soltó: ¡Bien por él!

Se alegraba de que Shoyo estuviera siendo feliz al lado de Kageyama, no; no era la típica frase hipócrita que soltaban algunas chicas al ser rechazadas con veneno oculto en ella, Yachi lo decía de verdad. Porque a ella le gustaba Hinata Shoyo podía decir que verlo sonreír la hacía feliz, y si él sonreía, ella sonreía, todos sonreían. Independientemente de si era con ella o no.

Independientemente de si era con una chica o un chico.

Sí…

Pero no iba a ocultar que ella estaba triste.

Animaría a su amigo, como amigos, pero…

Esa noche Yachi se durmió luego de escuchar varias canciones y llorar. Pero ella era fuerte, así que a la mañana siguiente sonreiría.

Sonreiría con todos y con Shoyo.


End file.
